--
by Prince Jun
Summary: Sayaka and Leon eviscerate each other I mean what. (insert obvious gore warning here)


"Kuwata-kun, Kuwata-kun…"

Why hadn't she noticed before? This was all she needed. Not to simply work things out, but more, to feel him and have him as her own, no one else's. This warmth was hers, these arms now wrapped around her were hers too, and the sound of that name on her tongue… that was hers.

All hers.

With this thought the knife rests a little firmer within her grasp and it's more than just a gentle poke now, though not enough to even break the cloth of his jacket.

"A-ah, Maizono-chan? What're you doin'?"

He's starting to get a bit nervous; just what is she up to? Why the hell is she pressing this knife against his back? Or, rather, why did she even have it? The questions keep swimming around in Leon's mind, but this utter bliss, his overwhelming infatuation, they do their best to drown them out.

"Kuwata-kun… you're all mine, right? You only like me… I'm the prettiest, right? Right? You're not looking at anyone else, only me… right?"

"Y-yeah," he answers. "Why should I give a damn about someone else? I got you, don't I?"

She relaxes into his hug a little, just basking in the silence and feeling the rise and fall of his breath.

"You have me, that's right."

Finally she pulls away, the knife floating in front of her as she stares longingly towards it, the way one would stare at a photo of an old friend. Up and down she brushes her fingers against the blade, taking extra care so as to not accidentally puncture her own skin.

"And I… I'm going to help you, Kuwata-kun. You're sick, and no one but me can help you… yes… I'll help you…"

A sheepish smile takes over her features and once more Sayaka steps forward, palm softly moving against the sleeve of his jacket. Her chin hovers against his shoulder, barely tall enough for her to whisper into his ear.

"Why don't you go lie down…? Get comfortable, hm? I'll… be right with you."

Being this close and saying these words causes a blush to explode across her face, cheeks burning in desire as she tightens her fingers ever-so-slightly on the cuff of his jacket. Leon presses his lips against hers almost forcefully, clumsily, before he responds.

"Yeah, babe. Sounds good to me."

Sayaka's voice, her breath on Leon's ear sends shivers down his spine. Everything seems so wrong about this; they aren't at each others' throats, they aren't afraid of each other. These thoughts disappear as quickly as they come, however, because god this is just the greatest feeling, being in love or lust or whatever this is. It's almost like a dream.

Sayaka waits for the tell-tale rustling signaling his descent. She doesn't go to him right away though, but instead stays hidden, listening to the rhythim of her own pounding heart and keeping the knife clutched to her chest. Kuwata-kun, Kuwata-kun, Kuwata-kun… laying there, just behind her, just giving himself to her. And no one else but her.

This thought process produces a dreamy smile on the idol's lips and she finally turns around to join him. No hesitation is expressed in her actions, just one fell swoop and she's perched on his hips, legs on either side of him with her knees gently connecting to the body they held between them. Leon's breath hitches, gets caught in his throat. His skin is warm against the palm that glides under his shirt and then back out again, exposing the white of his belly and making Sayaka's heart beat ever faster, harder, knocking against her chest with a passionate vigor.

"Now… I'll fix you, Kuwata-kun," she croons. "It's been hard, I know, but I will help you. You're scared, and you run, or at least you try… But I'm always one step behind, and you don't realize how much you need me do you? Silly… Heehee, it's cute… How silly you are. I love it… I love…"

The blade is retrieved from its position at their side and she gazes at it fondly before glancing back to the peach of his stomach, barely covered by the wrinkles of a white T.

"I love you, Kuwata-kun."

He's heard "I love you" so many times, but up until now he's never felt compelled to return the words. The way she says it, though, is almost…sinister? Possessive, maybe? He can't find a word to describe her tone. Either way, it gives him chills.

"I…lo—"

"I'm tired of you running away, and now…" Sayaka slowly lowers the blade to press into Leon's skin, sliding it across and increasing the amount of pressure applied as she did. The cold metal makes his breath stop a moment. By the end of the stroke his skin has split some, red beginning to pool between the cracks.

"Now I'll make sure… Hee… I'll make sure. You'll never run from me again."

His heart just won't cease pounding, though whether it's affection or terror is not clear at this point.

"M-M-Maizono-chan…? What're you…?" He can hardly speak, hardly breathe through the fear, through the painful beating of his heart and god oh god he hopes it ends soon.

That expression of terror, of confusion derivative of her actions. Sayaka should feel bad but… she loves it. It makes her heart pound even heavier, a weight descending into her abdomen and setting her stomach on fire. She has to bite her lip from letting a small whimper of pleasure slipping out as she digs deeper into his belly, blood pooling around the blade and sticking to its metallic sheen. Leon can't keep the occasional moan of pain from slipping out as the knife digs deeper, though he grits his teeth and does his best not to scream.

"Shhh…" Her voice is quiet, gentle, almost soothing. "It's okay, please. It's okay." Her breath wafts slowly from the open corners of her lips now, desperately trying to control it before it gets too out of hand. She doesn't need to look any creepier than she already is. "Y-You love it, don't you…? Kuwata-kun, I just… I just want to help you, to take all the pain away. I'll cut you open, I'll remove all the bad things…"

To be inside him, to feel the very core of his person...just the thought of it sent a violent shiver down the idol's spine. She can't stop the slight squeak that emits from catching her own breath as his skin separates in front of her, revealing a mess of black and red and it's so beautiful she has to just. Touch it. To ghost her fingertips over the freshly-opened wound and to slide downwards to stain his skin with red.

A look of bliss crosses her face for a moment as she stares down, eyes trailing up his crumpled white shirt, to the hairs on his chin to the look of fear in his eyes. She leans over, nearly laying on him now, Leon yelping in pain as she does so, knife to the side with one hand brushing against his shoulder and leading up to the side of his cheek. She drags her fingers down softly, leaving small specks of blood residue on his cheekbone before pressing her face into his and delivering a kiss.

"I love you~…"

Leon is way past terrified, afraid beyond definition, and he's strangely okay with that.

"I…l-love ya too, babe."

His voice, the monikers he gives her, though at one point degrading and annoying they now melt Sayaka and she wishes she could listen to him say it over and over again on repeat. She stays rested on his chest for several seconds afterwords before rolling back up, adjusting her hips while supporting herself by pressing her palms into his stomach. Leon doesn't bother fighting against the pain anymore. Already his vision's started to blur a little and, god, somehow he both loves and hates every minute of this.

When Sayaka finally feels satisfied she picks the knife back up and continues her work in digging it deeper into the wound, slitting several areas until she could peel back the flesh and reveal his intestinal system. The revolting noises emitting from his stomach as she separates his skin sends shivers through her body and she has to stop a couple of times just to submit to the shudders. The small crackle of flesh ripping and the bubbling of bodily fluids as they became exposed to the air, the muted crimson colors of his intestines slightly bulging from the wound. For a moment she could only stare, fingers trembling as she traced the outline of the cut, mouth watering and eventually overflowing to send a small string of drool running down her chin.

She wants to tell him all the things he's making her feel just by sitting there and allowing her to explore, to exploit, to touch and caress and just his mere existence warms her to her toes but she's breathless. Voiceless, the sight and sensation of slowly dipping her finger inside him and feeling his organs squish below her fingertips as bodily fluids quickly surround her skin overwhelms her.

It's impossible to describe the way it feels to have her hands brushing against his innards. It's unbelievably painful and it feels like he's weak.

Exposed.

In the best possible way, if that makes sense. It certainly doesn't to Leon.

"Kuwata… k-kun…"

She can't take it anymore. She catches her own breath and lets it free in an excited huff. The blood pulsates within her and she feels it rush to her face as she tightly curls her fingers around his large intestine, moistness squelching under her grasp.

"Say it… Say it again, c-call me it… again…" Her words hardly even weigh upon shaky breath as she begins to slowly pull back, revealing small bits of reddish pink into the open air as she does so.

He bites his lip, nearly breaking the skin. Her breathy, barely-there voice, the disgusting squelch of viscera between Sayaka's fingers…

Well, shit. What can he say?

"M-Maizono-chan…" And his voice is almost inaudible at this point, as he can hardly even speak with this pain. "Haa…love ya…babe."

He said it, just like she wanted. She gave him a command and he followed it. That, combined with the way he could barely put any breath to his words, thrilled Sayaka and her grip strengthens, strangling the organ within her sweaty palms. She inhales and holds it in, eyes shut in ecstasy as she tries to contain herself. The sound of Leon so helpless, helpless because of her…

_Shit. _

She exhales sharply and it sends a shudder through her body, slim figure shaking briefly before her muscles relax in tandem and that blissful expression settles on her features once more. The way Sayaka shudders and shakes against Leon, the breathlessness in her crackling voice, everything is just so damn thrilling.

She takes a moment to wipe the dribble from her chin but it only results in smearing a spot of blood across her face. If she weren't so excited by now she might have said something again, but the power to form words and sentences and even think enough to start is overshadowed by her need to be inside him. To feel him in intimate ways no one could have ever before, or ever will. She knew he was a hit with the women, the pretty girls all lined up to get a piece of a top-rank baseball player, to experience fifteen minutes of personal fame. But none of them would ever get this close to him, would ever hear him whisper his affections towards them with such genuine feeling to it. They'd never understand.

And she was okay with that because god forbid she would let him slip her grasp and escape to those wretched sluts across the earth again. He was hers now. And hers only.

She pulls more length of the flesh-colored viscera from his stomach, blood bubbling from beneath and making red roads down his skin. Leon can hardly do anything but pant, heavy breaths interspersed with gasps of pain as she pulls out more of his intestine. There's something far more intimate about this than any other encounter, sexual or otherwise, that Leon's ever had. The feeling of Sayaka inside him, blood running everywhere as her fingers dig deeper through his organs, covering her hands.

In the heat of the moment, Sayaka's tongue slides from beneath her lips and she drags it across the large intestine, slime filling her tongue as the metallic stench of blood coats her taste-buds. The rare sensation drives her wild and suddenly Sayaka throws the piece within her grasp to the side, busying both her hands by plunging them deep into Leon's stomach. The warmth of his interior surrounds her shaking fingers and she spreads them wide within him, bumpy, smooth and squishy textures all presenting new experiences to her skin. Her sleeves stain red and the musty smell of air-exposed wounds fills her nostrils and a satisfied huff escapes her lips. She's hardly got any control of herself.

It's. Incredible. That Leon could do this to her, that she could make Leon feel so exposed and helpless - be okay with being exposed and helpless - and that it could somehow be both the best and worst thing to ever happen to him.

Her forehead produces beads of sweat that break and slide down her face, her eyes are half-lidded and languid, jaw lax to part her lips as pants roll from her tongue. It's wonderful, sensational, but she wants more, and as forcefully as she went in she rips her hands out, leaning forward again to press her palms to Leon's face. When she speaks her voice is high and riddled with cracks, it's obvious Sayaka can barely get a grip on herself anymore as she pours her obsessed gaze into Leon's eyes.

"Say… Say you're mine, now," she says, trying to sound commanding as her breathy voice shakes. "Y-You're mine, okay?! no one else's… no one else h-has touched you like this, but me, because… because you belong to me, you're mine."

A hand disconnects with Leon's face for a moment to reach for his arm and she grasps it firmly, almost to the point of causing pain, digging her nails into the fabric of his sleeve. She thrusts it towards her, forcing his hand to brush against her cheek as she blissfully smiled down at him.

"Say it."

He's so compelled to say what Sayaka wants to hear, but he can barely bring himself to speak.

"I'm…" His quiet voice trembles, all of him trembles so violently and this is. Damn. Everything about this is so strange, unlike either of them, he thinks.

This will probably kill him and he almost doesn't care.

"…yours."

It's barely audible but it's there, and Sayaka ponders on forcing him to say it again but she can't bare another second of interim. She needs to continue her expedition, needs the warmth of his body to envelope her and bathe her taste-buds with the metallic tang of his blood. She takes the hand pressed to her face and rubs it across her cheek, letting his limp fingers ghost across her chin before closing her teeth around one of them and taking a bite.

A very. _Hard_ bite.

She feels the flesh split and make way to allow her teeth to pierce into his skin and she closes her lips around it to suckle at the oncoming flood. The knife leaves her hand, forgotten, as she brings up her spare fingers to grab at Leon's wrist and ensure he won't pull back too hard. Tongue lingering roughly as it glides along the length of his finger and she pulls it from her lips, strings of drool stretching and breaking as she positions it close to her chest, close to the storm of her beating heart.

"Kuwata-kun… "

That dreamy look is still plastered on her face, covered in small streaks of blood and drool and sweat matting her bangs to her forehead.

"Don't you want to do anything to me…?"

It hadn't even occurred to him to do anything to her, but her heartbeat…Leon slides his hand up to her neck to feel her pulse through thinner skin and. God. It's beautiful. He wishes he could hear it.

He wishes he could see it.

Leon keeps one hand on Sayaka's neck as he reaches for the abandoned knife with his free hand. The excitement and pain coursing through him makes him tremble so hard he nearly drops the knife as he presses it against her chest.

It's an extremely painful but pleasant surprise when she feels the blade push into her skin and Sayaka feels herself leaning into it. Slowly. Carefully. Leon drags it downward, breaking through cloth and skin and he needs to be careful. Needs to be sure he doesn't pierce her precious heart. This is dangerous and he's so scared he's going to fuck up, that he'll kill her again and he'll never see the blood course through her.

"I-I'm yours…"

He gives Sayaka a dazed sort of smile. He is far more cautious and precise than he has ever been as he digs the knife a little deeper, carefully inching through her flesh. Her hands float upward to envelope Leon's and steady them, though her own fingers are far from stable. Gripping into the heat of his skin she pulls him forward, letting the knife push into her more as sickening chokes bubble out her throat.

"…and you're m-mine."

It hurts so badly and she wants to scream but the energy to do so is gone, the ability stumped by the feeling of a hard object digging into her chest. Cool air brushes past her exposed flesh and she halts to catch her breath, pants falling messily from a slacked jaw as drool and blood coagulates in the corners of pale lips.

"I'm… s… I'm so happy…" Tears even begin to bud at the smalls of her eyes and it hurts, it hurts it hurts so badly but she can't help but smile because he… he said she was his. And he was hers. There's no one that could take that away, these intimate moments and the knowledge of mutual belonging that they held now. With these last thoughts her lips shakily quirk into a smile and she groans softly as she leans forward, pulling to edge the knife further into her skin and inhaling sharply as she feels the point sink deeper and deeper.

Leon struggles to set himself more upright, blood and visceral slime oozing from the gaping wound in his stomach. He presses his lips roughly against Sayaka's, flicking at the blood on her lips. He pulls the knife out of her chest and looks down at the large split in her skin. Blood runs down her body, staining her shirt and dripping onto him. Fuck.

_Fuck._ Leon adjusts their position so that he's looking down at Sayaka. He carves into the wound a bit more, just as she had done to him, before finally abandoning the knife and digging his fingers into her flesh. He peels the skin back to reveal pinkish lungs hidden behind ribs that looked more fragile than porcelain. He takes a moment to run his fingers along her bones, truly appreciate the delicate frame that holds Sayaka together before he takes it apart. The crackling and shattering sends shivers down Leon's spine as he breaks his way through.

It's hard for Sayaka to keep silent during the whole ordeal. Even if the pain overtook her senses the sudden pain that jolts from her ribs chipping away under his grasp makes her jaw fly open and a scream tears through her throat. It lasts only a second, however, and diminishes into indeterminable groans and ultimately is replaced by the sounds of labored breathing.

The rest of her body is limp, relaxed as she completely gives herself up to him, letting him do as he pleases even when the uncomfortable sensation of fresh air hits her lungs and sends a sickness down her stomach. Teeth sink into blood-covered lips to bite back another moan, whether it be of pleasure or of pain she's unable to tell. Her back arches and she temporarily lifts her hips from their position as her body attempts to get used to the shock of sudden exposure.

He didn't expect Sayaka to scream, and at first it worries him a bit. Did he take it too far…? The thought hardly pierces the pleasure clouding his mind, however, and he has to bite his lip to keep silent.

"I…" Leon's voice is low and breathy; he can hardly speak with the way he's shaking. The sight of Sayaka's broken ribs and heaving lungs makes him shudder and, god. God. He leans over to whisper into the idol's ear.

"You're so beautiful, honey. I love you."

She settles down finally as she feels his warm breath hit her ear and it's as if everything just shuts down. The discomfort, the distress, the constant inner-battle between torture and joy, it all blows completely clear with his words.

"I… love you too, Leon… I love you m… more than anything…"

Her eyelids shut slowly and darkness greets her vision so that the only sensation is the feeling of Leon's body against hers, inside hers, clutching at the very framework of her being.

Leon kisses the side of her head and draws back to the hole in her chest. He's taken care of the bones that were previously in his way and, god, he's so fucking excited. The way her insides pulsate, the bit of her heart he can see pumping furiously, he can't fight back the moan that escapes his lips as he gently pushes her lungs aside.

And there it is. Sayaka Maizono's heart, her very core, and it's all his. All. His.

It's almost too much and Sayaka can feel her entire body sink into a numbness, consciousness slipping away with the amount of blood that leaks from her open gash. But it's okay, because Leon's here. He's here and if that's the last thing she ever is allowed to experience it's more than she could ask for. It's gone past the point of pain. Broken ribs jutting from her peeled-back skin and hardly containing the pulsations of her organs now slowly sliding down, blood leaking from every crack.

Leon leans forward, his intestine pressing against him almost uncomfortably. He brushes his fingers against her beating heart and shivers. It's so much different than feeling it pound against her chest or in the pulse of her neck. It's chilling, almost, and so much more meaningful. Tangible. He doesn't dare try to move it, doesn't dare risk ripping Sayaka's life from her. Instead, he very gently cups her heart in a single hand, perhaps brings it up a bit closer as he continues leaning forward. It's a strange feeling, moving lungs and bodily fluids and the stench of blood, of human life all right there in Leon's face as he reaches in to press his lips against her heart.

Sayaka can't feel anything anymore. Not the pressure of his face against her heart, not the tight squeeze he gives her hand. He has to pull back quickly because, god, the way her heart beats against his mouth is nearly too much to handle. His face is smeared with blood as he licks his lips, his chest heaving from shuddering breaths.

"M-Maizono-chan…Sayaka." Leon smiles. "Th-this is probably…p-probably the best moment of my life. W-w-wouldn't you agree…?"

She can't feel, but she can see. She can still see his face coated in her blood and the manic gleam in his eyes. She can still hear the words he says, though they drown out with a buzzing that encapsulates her mind and scratches across her skull. Yet above all, she can still smile, soft, and hardly noticeable. It's weak, reflecting Sayaka's grip on her own life status at the moment, but it's definitely there, and it's the last thing she can give Leon before succumbing to the darkness now crawling across her vision, swallowing the image of her most precious object of affection away from her.

But it's okay, it's okay because if that's the last thing she feels, hears, sees before she passes once more it's okay. It's okay because she's dying as his, and she's leaving with the knowledge that he's hers, and only hers. This experience is hers, those fingers, those intestines, that half-cocky half-wild smile is hers, if she had enough blood to spare her face would be going red just by these thoughts.

And her lips part to voice this to him, to make sure he won't feel guilty all over again because this is the second time she's died with her blood all over him, but in her current state she's too fragile to even the slightest of movements and she instead gives in to the darkness. Leaning against Leon now, organs exposed and dislodging slightly from their positions to brush against his chest, her cheek presses to his shoulder and in a matter of seconds, Sayaka Maizono is gone again.

Leon starts to panic as her organs slow to a stop, as she dies right there in his arms with that smile on her face. She didn't want him to feel guilty but he does, he feels so guilty and he didn't want her to die again. They haven't…he'll never experience this again. They'll never experience this again.

She's gone. She's dead again and he did this. He didn't see all of her and now she will never see the rest of him. But there's still a little hope, isn't there…? Leon eyes the knife he'd laid aside. This is probably stupid, selfish, but no one ever accused him of being smart or selfless.

He picks up the knife yet again and drags it through the wound that killed her, pulling it down the length of her body. He still does his best to be careful; Sayaka is dead, but he doesn't want to break her any further. He gently peels the skin back to reveal almost every precious organ, her stomach and her still heart and somehow in spite of it all he can still enjoy the view.

He brushes his fingers over her insides, his heavy breath dislodging his own as he does so. He brings a blood-covered hand up to his lips to get just a taste and god. God.

He brings his hands back down to explore her abdomen, bringing the sensation of smooth and bumpy organ and muscle tissue. He carefully takes hold of her intestines, just as she had done, and very gently pulls a bit of viscera out of her to get a better look.

And he shouldn't keep doing this. Can't keep doing it. Sayaka is his but he shouldn't intrude. Leon gently lays on her, inside of her, surrounded by the smell of her and he's bound to join her soon.


End file.
